A Nightmare in Narnia (Single Chapter Prompt Series)
by T-Rex-1000
Summary: After being crowned one of the rulers of Narnia, Lucy Pevensie comes face to face with a supernatural threat more terrifying than even the White Witch herself. (First installment in my new crossover prompt series)


Hey everybody, welcome to my newest crossover prompt series! I'll explain how it all works. What I do is I put out the first chapter for a multi chapter story that crosses over two franchises and leave it to (hopefully) be picked up and finished by another author on this site. I'm even allowing any interested authors to include the single chapters I post in the fic, word for word.

Today's single chapter prompt crosses over the 2005 adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe with the Nightmare on Elm Street series. It also takes place after Freddy vs. Jason. Hope you enjoy reading this and take up the challenge if you're interested.

Young Lucy Pevensie, one of the newly crowned queens of Narnia, was taking a walk through one of the large villages that lay near the royal castle of Cair Paravel. She sometimes took these strolls whenever she wasn't preoccupied with her duties as one of the land's rulers. Lucy loved the fair weather on this particular day. The sun shone down it's warm rays and the cool breeze was most refreshing.

Lucy also enjoyed greeting her many subjects as she walking along the paths through the villages. "Good day to you, your Majesty" said a fawn to her left. "Good morning, Queen Lucy" said a rhinoceros walking past. Lucy smiled and waved to each of them. She loved greeting friendly faces on her walks. The young queen then spotted up ahead two little girls who were holding a jump rope. "Good morning, my queen" one of the girls said. "Would you like to play jump rope with us, your Majesty?" the other girl asked.

Lucy thought for a moment and decided to join in, not having anything important to do anyway. "I would very much, thank you" she replied. The two girls smiled as Lucy began jumping over the rope as it swung around. After a minute, one of the girls began to sing. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you" sang the girl. The lyrics of her song sounded a bit strange to Lucy. "Three, four, better lock your door" the other girl sang, joining in. "Five, six, grab your crucifix" sang the first girl. They both started singing in unison now. "Seven, eight, come stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again." Lucy had stopped jumping at this point and the girls quit swinging the rope in response.

Lucy now found their song very eerie and uncomfortable. She stared at them both and asked "Um..wh...what kind of song was..." The queen got no further before she heard a loud thunderclap overhead. Looking up, Lucy saw that the sky was now full of dark grey clouds. Looking back down, she suddenly realized everyone had mysteriously vanshied, including the two girls. This greatly alarmed her. How could everyone have disappeared like that?!

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging sound in the distance. Lucy whirled around... and found herself inside of a dark, warm boiler room. the only light that was available was a blood red one that seemed to fill the entire place. Steam hissed out of several pipes and the air felt very damp. Lucy was now very frightened, wondering just what was going on. Slowly, she started walking around to see if she could find a way out. Eventually, the girl got the feeling that someone... or something was watching her. She then began hearing a faint screeching noise. As if nails were being scrapped across a chalkboard.

Lucy then gasped as she spotted what looked like the figure of a man standing in the shadows in the far corner of the room. he wore what seemed to be a striped sweater and a fedora. The man gave her a wicked grin when he saw her. Terrified, Lucy turned around to run away, only to run into the same man who had somehow appeared behind her. She fell down backwards onto the floor and looked up at him. His head was lowered so his face was covered slightly by his fedora. Lucy panted terribly as he spoke in a menacing voice "Welcome to my world... your Majesty" and held up his right hand on which he wore a leather glove with long, sharp blades on each fingers.

Lucy got up and ran as fast as she could in the other direction until she tripped over a loose pipe and fell down. She quickly looked back again and couldn't see the horrible man anywhere. She had also scraped her arm on the hard metal floor, which had started bleeding. As soon as Lucy turned back around to the direction she had been running, she soon came face to face with the man once again who was crouched down in front of her. Her eyes widened in terror as he spoke again. "What's the matter? I just wanna play." He lifted up his head.. and the girl saw that his face was horribly burned.

He gave her another grin and chuckled evily at her, pointing his clawed hand infront of the girl's face. Lucy's eyes widened and she trembled terribly before letting out a high-pitched scream. Instantly, the young queen found herself awake in her castle bedroom. She sat bolt upright and broke out in a cold sweat. Lucy wondered if that dreadful experience had been nothing more than a nightmare. But then, she felt the pain on her arm and found the same scrape she had gotten in her nightmare. Lucy then started to cry in fear about what had just happened before calling for her older sister, Queen Susan.

Meanwhile, far beyond the boundries of Narnia in another world, a couple of teenagers named Lori Campbell and Will Rollins lay in bed, fast asleep and snuggled together. Both were residents of the small town of Springwood, Ohio and had been terrorized by the infamous Sringwood Slasher, Freddy Krueger, in each of their pasts. A few months ago, they had successfully beaten the child murderer after pitting him against the undead killer, Jason Voorhees. The young couple spent the following months growing closer to each other and on this night, they had finally consummated their relationship.

Lori, sleeping peacefully, then began to dream. She found herself in her living room during the late evening. Next she heard the voice of another teen call her name. "Lori" it said. Lori turned around quickly and saw a blonde teenage girl sitting on the couch with a look of urgency on her face. "Who are you? How did you get in my house?" asked Lori warily. "Hey relax, it's ok" the girl quickly said to reassure her before saying "Look, your dreaming and you need to hear what I have to say." "Who are you?" asked Lori in a more firm tone. "I'm Kristen Parker and I'm here to warn you... Freddy Krueger's back."

At the mention of that name, Lori's eyes widened. "How the fuck do you know about Freddy?!" she demanded. Kristen sighed sadly before saying "I was one of his victims." Lori fell back onto her armchair with her hand going over mouth, completely horrified. She had thought she and Will were finally rid of Krueger. "Look, I don't have much time" Kristen started "but I was able to come back to tell you where he is exactly so you can help stop him." "Wh...what do you mean where he is?" asked Lori. "He actually managed to enter a different world entirely and he's going after a little girl. She's only 8 and she'll be completely defenseless against Freddy" said Kristen.

Lori considered what had just been said to her. Initially, she feared that this might be some trap by Freddy. But that theory didn't make any sense because why would he waste time with traps and not just kill her there and then? At last she said "Alright... how the hell do I even get to this... other place?" asked Lori. "The way is through a magic wardrobe that's right here in Springwood. Specifically, in an antique shop." "Ok" replied Lori. "You have to hurry, you don't have a lot of time" Kristen stressed. Soon, everything began to turn blurry and Lori heard Kristen say "Good luck" before finally awaking from her slumber.

So, what do you think? Feel free to complete this story if you feel up to challenge.


End file.
